Hacx
.]] HacX (pronounced "hacks") is a total conversion for Doom II. It was created by Banjo Software in 1997, and featured an entirely new set of graphics. HacX uses a DeHackEd modified version of the Doom engine and the authors of HacX paid id Software $5000 for the rights to market HacX as a commercial add-on for Doom II. HacX itself was generally unsuccessful; by the time it was released, the superior Quake engine that had just come out made the Doom engine pale in comparison. Public interest for Doom and games derived from it was, effectively, dead; even though HacX was a decent TC, it arrived on the market too late to become a success. It was originally priced at $15. The sprites and other graphics from Hacx have been reused in many other TCs/PCs since, although Banjo Software has forbidden the use of its graphics in other WADs. Development started on a sequel, but it failed due to a number of problems. HacX is now being distributed for free on its website kept online by Rich Johnston (Nostromo), one of the developers. Notable figures Despite the game's commercial failure, some of its creators have since become successful and relatively well-known professional game developers. Iikka "Fingers" Keränen went on to work at Looking Glass, ION Storm, Ritual Entertainment, Rogue Entertainment, and most recently, Valve Software. Kenneth Scott has since worked at Xatrix Entertainment, Croteam, and is currently Lead Artist at id Software. Levels First "episode": * MAP01: GenEmp Corp by Mike Reed and John Herndon * MAP02: Tunnel Town by Stephen Watson * MAP03: Lava Annex by Marc Pullen * MAP04: Alcatraz by John Herndon * MAP05: Cyber Circus by Iikka Keränen and John Herndon * MAP06: Digi-Ota by Stephen Watson Second "episode": * MAP07: The Great Wall by Adam Williamson * MAP08: Garden of Delight by Ryan Rapsys * MAP09: Hidden Fortress by Anthony Czerwonka * MAP10: Anarchist Dream by Ryan Rapsys * MAP11: Notus Us! by Michal Mesko Third "episode": * MAP12: Gothik Gauntlet by Rich Johnston * MAP13: The Sewers by Anthony Czerwonka * MAP14: 'Trode Wars by Andrew Gate * MAP15: Twilight of EnKs by Jeremy Statz Final "episode": * MAP31: Dessicant Room by Stephen Watson * MAP16: Protean Cybex by Marc Pullen * MAP17: River of Blood by Marc Pullen * MAP18: Bizarro by Anthony Czerwonka * MAP19: The War Rooms by Adam Williamson * MAP20: Intruder Alert! by John Herndon Cheat codes The cheat codes for HacX are different from the ones in the original Doom. http://www.gamers.org/pub/archives/doom/periodic/RGCD_FAQ.html *wuss - toggles God mode *blast - keys, all weapons, full armor and ammo *zap - taser *seeit - power-up menu *superman - toggle temporary invincibility *whacko - berserk *ghost - toggle temporary partial invisibility *boots - toggles boots *bright - toggles light amplifiers *walk - toggles clipping *warpme## - jump to level ## *wheream - shows coordinates *show - toggle map detail *tunes## - change music to level ## External links * Official HacX pages on the website of Rich Johnston (Nostromo). * AtomicGamer/Doomworld directory containing the HacX files delivered by Nostromo. * * {{idgames|id=14031|title=HacX (unpacked files package)} * HacX pages mirror hosted at the Doom Wad Station. Category:Total conversions Category:Games